Ghostly Whispers
by Fallen-Angels-Life
Summary: Madara has fallen to confusion, hated by Tobirama, and tolerated at the most by Hashirama. He is second-best to everyone, and hears people whispering behind his back. What is he now? The Uchiha, his clan, and family scorn him, but at the very least he has Izuna-Nii. Izuna-Nii would never leave him, brothers never did. So why was Izuna so different from what he remembered?
1. The End Of The Beginning

Chapter One

The End Of The Beginning

* * *

Everything was all ready darkening, he could feel himself slipping. He wasn't dying, but if left alone….Madara knew this would be his end. It was strange, that those who claimed to know him, were the ones who knew him the least of all. Madara did not stop his smile, and let his throat utter words which would offer themselves as a warning. Maybe he still felt something, and maybe it was just a play off of what could have been. But either way, the words he said, the visions he had seen were more than he could bear alone.

"You're mistaking the cause for the end, one day that will become darkness, and envelop the village." Madara's body fell, his chest hurt and his heart twisted sharply, he couldn't see, he should've fallen unconscious but he couldn't, his chakra was building where his chest writhed under his skin. Hands pulled at his shoulders and Madara struggled to move away, before his chakra pulsated wildly in his torso, spreading, further and further.

**_"This is your punishment, for reducing me to a mockery."_** The demon fox's voice rang out in his skull, and Madara wailed, reduced to following his body's reactions of which he could no longer control. Hands and hands forced down on him, keeping him down, he flailed madly trying desperately to stop, to make it stop. But nothing was working; distinctly he heard an agonized scream and one pair of the hands left him.

Madara curled into himself, alone. He was alone and anyone who was once there had long since left him, to help the one who had screamed. Two hands tried to keep his form open, but Madara didn't dare leave himself open. He heard the fox's laughter in his mind, and nothing was making it stop. Madara felt his breath catch in his throat, a hand curling around his neck, ready to snap. To end his existence.

_"Touch him….I dare you to try."_ Madara's body stilled, and the hand moved away in complete and utter shock. Distantly, he remembered the chakra to belong to Hashirama's younger brother, Izuna's murderer.

**"Izuna!"** A harsh cry that was brought force from his lips, no longer caring for how he came off. Izuna was dead, stone cold and dead, buried in a casket of white, dressed in white and blinded by white. He couldn't be here there was no physical way for Izuna to be here, only his eyes which he had given to Madara as he died in his arms.

_"It has all ready spread so far…..I can't do much."_ Izuna's voice was calming, a soft whisper although tinged with worry. Madara didn't care, he felt fire racing through his veins and his heart felt as though it were imprisoned.

"What the hell is going on?" Tobirama's voice was a low, intimidated snarl. Izuna's laughter rung out in his mind, and Madara realized that Izuna had indeed laughed to Tobirama's face. Where was Hashirama again? The scream…his wife to be. Hashirama had left him in his agony for a mere woman, and the thought hurt almost as much as what he was experiencing now.

_"Nii-sama pissed off Kurama. Well, you know him as the kyuubi I suppose, but any way, it isn't exactly easy keeping topic with you. Always changing the topic and bouncing around from here to there, though I don't suppose I really care."_ Izuna's voice was light and even hearted, Madara felt the fire fading from his limbs and his body turn to lead. He was numb now, and he stopped his useless, futile struggling. Izuna's hand over his face, though larger than he remembered.

"What the hell is going on, and what are you doing?!" Tobirama rose to ask once again, and Madara feared for Izuna's life. But Izuna was dead, so why was he afraid? Izuna's hair brushed the cheekbones of his face, desperately he grasped at the thick, soft hair with a free hand. Anything to know that this was not an illusion, not a personal hell created for him for eternity.

_"Funny, the need for mercy."_ Izuna wasn't making any sense now, was he even making sense before?

_"How we bleed all mercy now, hoping for a false dream. You are all nothing but a bunch of gathered fools, and where fools gather, idiots prosper. Didn't you know? Of course you did. You killed me after all, and only my murderer would know of that which is what I speak of now."_ This was where Madara finally lost his consciousness, hand entangled in a long low ponytail, the dark tresses tangled around his hand, keeping it suspended.

Tobirama could only stare, because he did not believe in spirits. He did not believe in legends without an explanation, but the scene in front of him made little to no sense. He couldn't understand what Izuna was saying, he heard him, but his words made no sense. Even when Izuna insisted only he could know, so why did he feel like he knew nothing at all? With words of foolishness and mercy, was he speaking of his death, the village or the fox? Tobirama didn't know despite how much he knew he needed to.

A red light in the form of soft water droplets seemed to suspend around the Uchiha siblings, and Tobirama could only stare, watching as Izuna's face angled into something far more sinister than he had ever known. Dark scarlet red markings seemed to paint themselves into Izuna's face, two angled slash like markings under his eyes, the markings broke off, and two tiny black bars formed over the bridge of his nose. Tobirama watched the water pooling into Madara's chest, and Madara did not move.

Izuna however stuck his hand into the giant bubble of water and took away the red energy gathered there. Nothing else from what he could see, changed in his appearance. The red light suddenly engulfed the brothers and what was left, an ebony haired boy (Madara Tobirama's mind supplied) , and a genetically altered Izuna. An Izuna who should be dead, by all rights and means.

Warily, Tobirama approached the duo, and found both to be unconscious. A hand clasping over his shoulder brought him back from his confusion, and upon turning saw his brother, the deceased form of a certain Uzumaki in arms. It was Madara's fault. But he saw no blame in Hashirama's eyes, only a hushed, silent seething. The fool blamed no other person or being, save for the fox. Tobirama desperately wanted to tell him, to just end this madness now. But he couldn't find his voice, and his throat didn't dare make a sound.

"Retrieve them both, to the hospital and have their rooms sealed." Hashirama spoke with a steeled authority, and Tobirama despite how head strong he was, would never disobey his brother when he spoke in such a tone. Creating a shadow clone, he picked both of the Uchiha up, scowling down at their unconscious forms. The Uchiha were an insanity personified, and Izuna…..he didn't dare to think of what he said. It would only give him a headache later on.

Possibly drive him mad with the need to know just what the hell he was talking about. For now however, he would deal with it, and upon the waking of either one of them, he would bring down on them interrogation. Even Hashirama could not deny him of this, because the council had decided, interrogation for all those who abandon the village.

One problem was though, Izuna was not a part of the leaf village. That would cause Tobirama trouble, the leaf village trouble. Because Izuna was strong, Tobirama wouldn't deny this. The other, newer villages would be set in an uproar to get him, and Tobirama wasn't sure of just what Izuna knew and could be capable of now.

He wouldn't admit it, but for that one moment…when he swore to end Madara's life swiftly. He had been terrified. Not of Izuna, but of how he spoke, and how he acted. Tobirama only hoped Hashirama had seen what had happened.

Come morning however, Hashirama didn't even seem to care about the Uchiha brothers. Instead preparing Mito's funeral, and it was a funeral in every aspect. With white roses and a cherry wood casket. Everyone wore the darkness of the night stitched into their clothing, and Hashirama spoke out, a swift certainty to find the Kyuubi and seal it within himself.

Tobirama could only curse in his mind, Hashirama shouldn't have to bare this burden. The ninetails should never have been summoned, it was supposed to just stay a legend. But Madara had to summon it, bind it to a summoning contract of all things! It was foolish and when the people dispersed, he left, quickly moving back to the hospital.

He wasn't worried for them, they could die, rot for what they've done to his brother. But Tobirama feared Madara and Izuna being left alone, both madmen with nothing but bloodlust. Leaving trails of corpses in their wake, a bloody slice in the earth's crust as they roamed.

But running he did not do, Hashirama would take notice, and stop him. He would lecture him for his 'irrational fears' and that it was truly nothing to worry over. He snorted, opening the door to the room of the brothers starting silently as he saw Madara, as young as he had been at the riverside so long ago, sitting up in the bed, frowning. Wide awake. The boy turned to look at him, and activated his sharingan, Tobirama moved off of instinct, bringing twin whips of water to the air.

"I warned you not to touch my brother." The voice descended upon him as well as a body over his back, hands holding his face and jaw in place. Izuna's dark eyes stared down at him, no recognition, only the realization that Tobirama was a threat. The water whips faded from the air, boiled into steam.

"Izuna-Nii! _Get off of him!"_


	2. Bleeding Mercy

Chapter Two

Bleeding Mercy

* * *

Hashirama had nearly had enough, leaving a wood clone in the Hokage office; Madara would have thrown a small fit. Furiously, Hashirama almost smiled at the thought of Madara crossing his arms furiously, scoffing as he turned his head away from Hashirama's staring. But Hashirama couldn't smile, he couldn't. Mito was dead, and it was because of something the Kyuubi had done, Tobirama had informed him of what he had seen. But the brunette found the story difficult to swallow, as it was, Izuna was long since dead.

Madara never let anyone forget that, he would activate the combined form of both his and Izuna's sharingan every time someone dared speak ill of Izuna. Hashirama couldn't understand Madara's rage, and increasing hatred. Because really, he had lost his brothers' too. But then again….Hashirama's head hung low briefly. Realizing something. Madara had been close to Izuna, so close he had even turned on Hashirama at the riverside. Hashirama never dared question why they were so close, because he understood what it meant to have a younger brother, and to be the older one.

Now that he allowed himself to think clearly, he knew why Madara was in such pain. But he couldn't understand why he would attack the village…..Hashirama almost forgot to breathe again, wondering briefly why none of the Uchiha clan had decided to hunt him down yet. They had been relatively quiet, choosing a new clan head from the shadows. They almost seemed…eager. Sighing Hashirama opened the door to the hospital room, feeling a nasty twist in the organ that lied within his ribcage.

Izuna was pounced over his brother, his expression feral and deadly and ready to tear out the white haired man's throat. Without a second wasted, Hashirama entwined roots over Izuna's arms and legs, hoisting him high into the air, scowling as the younger male bared his fangs at him eyes flashing a dark ruby red, the toma of the sharingan however did not lie in the man's irises.

"Put Izuna-Nii _down!"_ The authoritative cry played on Hashirama's memory badly, shocking him into silence, his head snapping to the furious red eyes of Uchiha Madara. The Madara he had met as a boy, the Madara who had skipped stones, the Madara who had dreamed and reached for peace. The Madara who was innocent, despite having his young hands stained red with the blood of warring men and women.

Tobirama moved to stand by his brother, slowly collecting himself as the scene unfurled before him. Izuna looked as though he was possessed, and Madara was a child. But there was something wrong, Madara looked too frightened, and had called out for Izuna as his older brother. Izuna had not recognized him, and seemed to only know of Madara. Madara who was his brother, and thus must be protected.

"I…..I'm sorry. Your brother was attacking Tobirama, and I could only restrain him." Hashirama spoke in a soft, dull whisper. Tobirama took note of the defeated look in his dark chocolate eyes, and felt seething irritation writhe beneath his skin. Hashirama had no need to apologize to this brat!

However, once Izuna was released, Hashirama's wariness sprung up once again. Watching the younger male slink back to the bedside, his position almost crouched, his fangs bared in a silent warning.

"Tobirama threatened me first. He summoned water whips." Madara accused, fear traced over in the back of now coal black eyes.

"Tobirama-"

"He activated the Sharingan first." It was a childish excuse at best. But whatever the cause, it was true. Tobirama wasn't going to back down from that, there wasn't even a chance of it.

"I don't even know who you are and where I am! How am I supposed to react?" Hashirama froze inside of his skin. _'I don't even know **who you are!'**_ The words rung, over and over and over in his skull. **_'Who are you, who are you, who are you...'_** He was lying right? Madara had to be lying. He knew Izuna…..even if he called him his older brother there had to be a catch to that. There had to be. There was no way his Madara; his best friend was just _gone_. There wasn't even the chance of a possibility. Feebly, he brought his hand to his mouth, clearing his throat.

"They're the leaders of this place. The leaf village." Izuna supplied readily, and Hashirama felt his heart leap in his chest. Izuna knew. He remembered them, by the god there was still a cha-

"But I don't trust them either. To be able to control the trees, it's insulting to nature. A weapon made from the symbol of life." Tobirama felt, rather than heard the crack that emitted from his brother's dying heart. His chakra seemed to almost literally snap in half, and the pain that pulsed from it nearly had Tobirama curling in on himself, a dull writhing ache throbbing in his chest.

"Yes…..we are somewhat." The words fell like poison from Tobirama's lips, and Hashirama could only stare as his brother began to spill lies in the shape of poison down the Uchiha's throats. He couldn't breathe as he watched Izuna stand straighter, acknowledgement in his face.

"My brother and I, we founded the village with another clan." Tobirama hadn't wanted a truce with the Uchiha at all. The Uzumaki yes, but never the Uchiha. "But the other clan leader is dead now, a man who fell into insanity." _That wasn't true!_ "So he was exiled" _Madara left, he was never exiled, Hashirama would never-_ "He continued to attack the village, and was killed." _But hadn't he done that in the end? Exiled him from his- no **their** village? Killed him, without ever finding out what his best friend had been after?_

Madara's face twisted silently, his expression pinched into disbelief. **"No."** Tobirama's startled face, almost brought Hashirama back, but what had actually done so, was the tone Madara had used. Because it was Madara's voice. It was his tone, the one he spoke of when he was so sure, so certain and a conviction which drove him, when he believed he was right.

"What do you mean…no?" Hashirama dared to ask, hoping beyond all hopes and beliefs that Madara was still there. That he was just playing a cruel, cruel joke on him for the sake of sick vengeance. But Madara wouldn't do that, Hashirama paused, he had once thought Madara wouldn't attack the village either.

He had been wrong, but what he wouldn't give to not be wrong this time.

"I mean, no one just goes insane. It doesn't make sense, because there has to be a reason, there is a reason for everything." Madara's logic was nothing short of a young mind's conclusion at its best, and Hashirama was sure that even Madara knew that. But it was also a very true conclusion, as people did not just do things upon a whim. There was always a reason, no matter what they said.

"He was jealous, that Hashirama was chosen to be the leader of this place and not him. Even his own clan turned against him for his madness, I sincerely believe he stole his brother's eyes from him. Because true rumor or not, I know the strike I had dealt his brother was not fa-" Tobirama was suddenly cut off with a low growl from the genetically altered Uchiha, his eyes narrowed to pinpoint like slits.

"You speak out of petty scorn. It is written all over your eyes. You may think you know the real history of those two but you know nothing!" Izuna was furious, an instant disliking to the male with the white hair, all because of the way he held himself. As though he were better than everyone else, and they were nothing but the scum beneath his shoes.

"I highly doubt you know the truth either, and why would you care for two deceased brothers?" Tobirama's words were soft, carefully neutral watching for any reaction, any sign to show a trace of the old Izuna he had once known. Because if their memories didn't return, they could not be dealt with properly. Even as they were now, they had no place to stay.

"I care because you act like the elder was a sort of _**plague**_ tearing you apart from within. As though he were tuberculosis. But you know that isn't the case, I can see it. I can feel it in your chakra; you feel nothing but contempt for those who are dead now." Izuna's tone was evenly spread, and Tobirama almost second-guessed himself. That this wasn't Izuna, because there was no way, no way Izuna would be able to read him that easily. _Ever._ But the chakra patterns spoke otherwise, even the color of his eyes, like a drop of the night sky and the light of stars in his flesh.

Tobirama nearly choked from his thoughts, because that was not Izuna. That illusion he had conjured, it was false. It was, because Izuna was never that. He was never unnatural, or even slightly attractive to anyone save for Izuna himself. The Izuna he knew was always covered in blood, his war fan stuck into the ground, silver bells tied at the edges. His hair was dull and looked akin to torn out feathers; his eyes were always a dark bloody red. His eyes were black, like an abyss. He was evil. Izuna was evil, because he fought. Because he killed.

"I can't hate who is dead." Was all Tobirama could bring himself to say, and even then, it sounded weak. Because now, he could only ask how much he actually knew about the man he had once killed. It had him wondering of Madara, if insanity had really claimed him, of if that had been what madara wanted to be seen as, and that Tobirama had fallen for it whole-heartedly should he have only cast the image of insanity.

For Hashirama however, the bickering of the two younger siblings brought about clarity to his muddled thoughts. Because Madara and Izuna were right, Madara couldn't have gone insane. Not without provocation first and Tobirama had confirmed what Hashirama had been denying from the start. That Madara had been thought ill of, because of something Izuna had done. He had been thought a heartless monster, fighting to prolong his own life with the utmost of persevere, even if it meant by extinguishing even that of Izuna's own. The waves, the warm-hearted smiles. They were never for Madara.

Hashirama had killed his best friend, who had needed his help all along.

He never even noticed when he went to his knees, the tiles thudding beneath his flesh covered bone. The only thing Hashirama knew for certain was that he had failed. _He **failed** Madara._

_**'I failed you. I failed you, I failed you, I failed you** and you were trying so hard for me to realize that you needed help. You tried to reach me in the only way you could….for once why couldn't you just say anything?! You idiotic bastard…you should have just **said** something. I could've helped you….but **I killed you**….oh god I killed you. You…..my best friend….. Why didn't I **see** it?'_ Hashirama was internally wailing, unaware of the beads of water built in his eyes, now let loose into steady silver streams.

Madara frowned, watching as the white haired male did his best to remove the other from the cream tiled ground of the hospital floor. He was failing though; Madara could see the man…...Hashirama, was rooted into place. Ignoring the warning look from his older brother, Madara went to his feet, approaching the openly crying man now. His hair stuck to his cheek and his jaw stubbornly, and Madara did remove it, ignoring the salty feeling of tears on his fingertips.

Tears meant someone had died. Tears signaled a lost of control, a grieving period. Madara did not believe he was supposed to be the one to see this state of the leader, of the Hokage. But a sharp conviction burned within him, and it urged him to make the man quiet down in the least, maybe even make him smile. Making him smile was a good idea, and one that he wanted to succeed in. Madara didn't know the man, but he knew him from somewhere, somehow. Madara never ignored his mental feelings, because along the way, they were right. _Most_ of the time anyway.

"Hashirama…" Madara gently placed his palm over the older man's cheek, forcing a slight smile, ignoring the bewildered glare from Tobirama. _"_It'll be okay, I promise." This only seemed to make the man more upset, and before he could react, he found himself crushed against Hashirama's chest, the brunette whispering the low, repetitive **_"I'm sorry"_ **over and over again. Madara could only wonder what for, slowly hugging the elder back.

_ "I forgive you, even if I don't know what you are sorry for."_


	3. I'm Sorry

Dear narutosuck

Please refrain from posting such childish mockeries onto a review, and putting them up in my story's review section. It is misleading for myself, and annoying to look at when I am keeping tabs. I am well aware that you hate the Naruto fandom, but if you despise it, then you shouldn't even be bothering yourself with reading it.

If this continues, I will have to report you. I would rather not, but please remove your reviews, and keep any childish remarks to yourself. I know that you have an opinion, but I will not put up with such a thing for a fanfiction I sincerely want to work with, and challenge myself with. I like being able to write for the Naruto fandom, and if you do not, then you shouldn't even be doing such things.

Be aware, I **_will_ **report you if you continue, as I have seen this on other peoples stories for the founding era of Naruto. So stop, and if you would, follow what you actually like, instead of coming down on others for what they really enjoy doing. This discourages people, angers them, and saddens them.

Do everyone, and yourself, a major favor.

Grow up.

I will **_not_ **tolerate such things like this

* * *

Keys-chan, thanks for the reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to two very important people to me, my brother and my girlfriend friend * Your zombie! x3 * Those who have helped me when I lack ideas and encourage me to keep writing and although not comment, read my stories and congratulate or berate me (xD) in person.

Thanks for everything: 3

Fight for your love

I felt like falling into a bottomless pit after hearing that statement, Zetsu was getting married and the worst was that he would not be with me but with that red-haired clown. I was very sad and angry with myself at that statement, still could not believe that Zetsu MI was getting married to an idiot, but then I thought Sasori had not lied, probably never had misled in any way and I had done so . I really do not deserve to be with him, my Zuzu deserves to be with someone who deserves it ... But what I say! So easy I'm giving up? No, no, he has to be with me, because no one in the world as much as I love him ... or maybe Sasori ... mmm ... I'm actually quite a mess.

I saw Pain was also shocked to hear the statement, not every day your friend hid her wedding.

After talking a while they were learning about what had become of their lives, I heard that Zetsu had gone to London University ending (That explains his sudden disappearance). I also knew that before the end, Sasori had made a business of handicrafts with Deidara in the same country, but some time later broke on good terms and continue to operate its business that is growing slowly gaining fame. And the moment I heard that I disgraced life: Zetsu and Sasori were found a day that both had left work and it was raining so fate would'''' both went to the same cafe sheltering when were instantly recognized, Sasori had invited him something to eat and Zetsu accepted. From that day had continued frequenting until both got engaged and not long ago that Sasori gave him the ring.

Damn, I was so'' shocked'' that I realized that the four I had seen.

-Madara, would be more convenient if you came here to talk to us instead of listening to the conversation-Pain said mockingly.

I felt a little embarrassed but I did not show, however, seeing as Zetsu looked at me so coldly, that if I could not keep my head down a little.

- Is it better to be hypocritical gossip? Difficult decision-was Konan who spoke, well, if you know that girl hurt feelings.

-Sorry to hear, is that long ago that I saw Zetsu and wanted to know how he was, but I knew I would say 'I like Zuzu was not and I could feel his gaze emotionless, but I was angry that Sasori continued hugging.

-I see ... Pain murmured, more to himself than to me, I think he was trying to get in my place, I know if Konan was indifferent to him feel the same or worse (which I doubt) I.

-You can join Madara, do not let me stop you-talk presence my Zetsu this time surprising everyone, but his voice was too cold.

-G-thanks, hate Zetsu-if something is stuttering, but this man makes me unusual things.

I went to your circle to join Pain was formally reopened one conversation to help me, I smiled to myself, because of that Pain had chosen as my best friend.

We were talking a while about the past, anecdotes, experiences and whatnot of what is commonly spoken by friends who are left to watch a while. I learned that Hashirama now had a girlfriend, her name was Uzumaki Mito, which puzzled me because I remembered that Naruto , Sasuke's boyfriend, his last name Uzumaki too. Pinocchio-intent-to-artist-Akasuna, better known as Sasori told us that her grandmother had moved with him to London and now had 94 years 94 years! The Akasuna have Stamina, which ruined my plan to wait to die to be with Zetsu Sasori. I found out Nagato, Pain's brother, had gone to lead his own company to the United States, that little dwarf if it had passed.

After Konan announced that as it was getting dark, the real party begin, the lights to put a disco ball in the middle of the room and music at a very high volume, brought a cake that looks delicious true and clear, not Alcohol could not miss, but I've never taken and this would not be the first time, who knows and I make crazy drunk and killed Sasori ... that's not a bad plan ...

Finally, some started dancing and others settled in chairs with their partners to kiss without stopping, unfortunately Sasori and Zetsu were of those couples By Kami, Sasori looks like a human vacuum cleaner! As I have wanted to beat him to death, but that alone would make Zetsu I hated more. Suddenly I saw that Sasori got up leaving only Zetsu, maybe going for a drink or use the bathroom, but that was the last thing I cared about. Determined and very nervous I might add, I went to Zetsu who face seeing me he looked like before.

-Hi Zuzu-waved my nerves trying not noticed.

-Um ... hello Madara, please do not call me that, angrily asked me, I nodded and took a seat next to him

-I can sit right?

'It's a free country,' he replied indifferent.

- Do you know? Since we finished I have not stopped thinking about you, I'd recover, I went straight to the point, Zetsu raised an eyebrow.

- Do not you think it's a little late? He asked with disdain, go that much had changed, formerly a cotton ball that was breaking or a plate.

I think not, it is never late for anything-assured smile.

-We Madara, nine years have passed, I'm about to get married, no I love you and forgive you yet, I do not as convenient - Auch.

-Yes, but in those nine years I've just been thinking about how reconquistarte I be interrupting your wedding by any means, I know it must be some of that love me and I had to forgive me, I do not care how I replied looking her face in surprise.

'Please, everything you just said is not true, he said diverting his gaze.

-It's the truest thing I've said in my life-I went to say with a smile.

Zetsu I turned to look with skepticism, if this man does not believe me ... I'm going to prove it.

-I'll show you, 'I said smugly.

In one swift motion take his face and planted a kiss, he was surprised and tried to kick me hitting the arm, but I had no intention of leaving, to much I wanted her lips and now would be almost impossible to part. I took it from the waist to pull him closer to me and was ready for any blow to any part of my body, but something happened next surprised me and gave me hope, I felt slightly began to reciprocate That means still has feelings for me! I smiled into the kiss and felt like happiness mourn, however, it seems that his reason had won his heart at that time and in full force me away from him.

-No ... ever do ... that warned me as he gasped for breath.

I know ... that you liked ...-assured in the same state as him, but certainly very, very happy, still have feelings for me, do not deny it.

-Just Madara ... I now ... I have to Sasori defeated, 'he said, had accepted that still has feelings for me, He has not cheated.

Those last words broke my heart, it hurt to know that he had suffered a lot because of my fault, but I wanted to help it. I was going to say something but then came Sasori.

'I went back Zetsu, hello Madara greeted me without much encouragement, has always been so fucking dry.

-Hey Sasori, Zuzu good but I'll forget what I said I said before I left there looking at his face that represented surprise, he believed that after the kiss was going to get rid of me, but I could not be more wrong.

Once away touched my lips tingled and I felt very happy, from afar I Zetsu turned to see who had a hand in her mouth to hide her red lips Sasori by the passion of kiss. Happy laughed and retreated to where they were Pain and Konan, had made great progress, I discovered that Zetsu still had feelings for me and would be my duty to strengthen that little flame almost extinct, it would part from Sasori, because everything that I said had been true ... the real war begins, Senju Zetsu

* * *

**_In my review section, nor will I tolerate this_**

* * *

Fight for your love

The party ended well, and almost all of the morning began to recede, in the end I was left with Pain and Konan. Sasori and Zetsu were among the last to leave because Akasuna had work to do and Zetsu claimed that he already had much sleep. I said goodbye to him and his failure promised but Zetsu hugged him and take to remind you going to fight, I said it was not ridiculous and left. Yes, certainly this was a good party.

Tell me Madara Zetsu What did you do? I saw that you came to him during the party-Pain told me with a look flirty.

-Just told him the truth, that he would fight for him, replied simply, Konan looked at me surprised.

- You what? Konan asked something angry but mostly surprised.

-What you heard Konan replied smiling, nobody believes me that my feelings are sincere, I understand, kills a dog and say Mataperros but I'm actually fighting hard and I know I will hurt a few things but I'm ready for anything by Zetsu.

-Do what you want but if you go back Uchiha hurt myself-I'll make you suffer Konan warned, I shuddered knowing that she would meet and even be able to cut the genitals if he did something to my Zetsu.

-I know Konan, you can rest easy-I said surely knew what she is capable but I also know that I would never hurt Zetsu.

At the end and almost four in the morning to talk and to clean the house, I finally said goodbye to the happy couple and went to my house, I know it's dangerous to go alone but I'm in my car and also I'm not a wimp. As soon as I got the car in the garage and I collapsed on the couch, had been a very interesting and full of emotions, but I say, Zetsu makes my life much more interesting.

I woke up with an incredible neck pain, that I get for falling asleep on the couch, but last night was too sleepy to go to my room, but at least he had slept well, I dreamed beautiful, if you guessed, I dreamed of my angel.

I went to my room to take a bath and change, still smelled of smoke, not that I have smoked but still the smell of the other was soaked in my clothes.

When you finish getting ready I saw the clock, it was only seven o'clock and I did not have work today, I could stay at home, go hang out with Zetsu Pain or harass with my attempts to conquer ... mmm ... I will choose three.

I left my house (mansion) with a smile and walked to a corner where I stopped suddenly ... I have no idea where you live Zetsu or at least where you are staying ... I will ask Konan.

I changed my course and went to the house of Pain and Konan, thinking How the hell would Konan him to give me his address? Best Pain would ask it, he probably also knows. I got to her house and knocked on the door, almost immediately opened Konan.

- What do you want? He asked coldly.

I need information I said simply.

-Mmm ... Want a Pain?

-That would be best.

Konan went back inside and slammed the door in my face, but I'm used to such treatment from her. Pain came moments later with those characteristics he smiles, slight but with affection.

-Hello Madara Did you need something? He asked, closing the door behind him.

I need the address or where Zetsu is falling-ordered.

-Mmm ... I think I said he was staying in his old house, or the house of his parents and for his work Sasori is staying in a hotel near one of the branches of your local craft store informed me, or Sasori is not living with Zetsu ...

Then I processed the first thing I said and smiled, he was staying at home with their parents, knew the address as the palm of my hand.

Pain-Many thanks I owe you I said before running off in the right direction-And tell Konan hope one day forgive me! I shouted in the distance just watching Pain looked at me with a smile away.

Finally I came to the old house and stopped in front of her, thousands of memories came to my mind, in this garden we had kissed for the first time in that room had asked him to be my boyfriend and in that room ... that memory is the less beautiful of all, that day was when I made the worst stupidity of my life.

Away from my head all these thoughts, I went to the door and knocked lightly until I heard someone coming. Upon opening the door I saw a green-haired woman with some streaks of gray, brown and brown eyes, she was Nadeshiko, the mother of the three brothers Senju, as evidence were the Hashirama skin color, hair of Zuzu and Tobirama eyes. Behind her was a man of about the same age, it's Ryu, father of the siblings, white hair, golden eyes and white skin but not as Zetsu but as Tobirama, Hashirama possibly hair was her grandparents' offspring and skin Zetsu's just a genetic thing, I have heard of many cases of albino and had no one in his family and they are the first.

- Who are you? Nadeshiko asked me, however, it seems that Ryu recognized me, I could tell by the way I looked, they must see me only as the jerk who broke her heart to her youngest son.

Good morning lady Senju, sorry to disturb so early, my name is Uchiha Madara, Zetsu boyfriend was in high school-reported, was ready for me to lie to kick or broom, but instead Nadeshiko hugged me.

- Of course I remember you, boy! I'm glad to see you coming to see Zetsu? I call it! Said so fast that I had no time to react Why did not hate me? Zetsu went by and left me alone with Ryu who never took his glare at me.

- What are you doing here? Ryu asked me coldly.

I want to see Zetsu-informed but he was equally Mr. Senju listen, I know you must look like an idiot, his son looks just like me, but I want to amend my mistakes and make Zetsu spoke forgive me as I felt the intense look Ryu.

-Do what you want, I can not forbid you or anything but if I hear Zetsu he came back to do something I swear you will regret, because I have too with Nadeshiko defends you nonstop, saying that was Zetsu who was at fault, 'he said and then disappeared.

I was quite surprised to Nadeshiko Zuzu was the bad guy, not sure if that was good or bad, obviously it was my fault and I'm going to face the consequences but if Nadeshiko burst into blames Zetsu could be two things, one that I hate more Zetsu or two that I just take the blame on me and try something to remedy it, knowing it was, unfortunately, one still, and know I've said many times, was to fight hard for fix that.

.

Zetsu's POV

Today I woke up still sleep at night I slept very late at the party and wanted to come back but not too late I'm sleeping a lot. I got up lazily and I decided to take a bath, still had the smell of cigarette and alcohol in my clothes even though I had not even touched. While I was in the shower my mind recalled the moment when Madara had approached me in the party, I was very disgusted by the kiss, however, I must admit I felt something strange, something I had never felt with anyone, but it was bad, quite the opposite and I could not do anything but curse Uchiha for putting me through this. Although not admit, that kiss had made me feel great and even got to a point where he corresponded for some reason did not want it to end, however, I had to push him away Sasori What if we saw? I would get into trouble. And because of that damn Uchiha had to hide from my lips to my own promised for a while.

Later that night at the party Sasori had said he was leaving because he had work and I only left because I wanted to be alone with Madara, then finally decided to go too.

Now I have a huge storm in my brain, I realized that even aside feelings for Madara (though of course never tell what the Uchiha or anyone), but I have a fiance who I love and loves me, I could not give such damage to Sasori, although on one hand hardly see him, always in his company crafts and even likes to stay under the same roof with me. I understand a bit of that, I have never wanted to have sex with him and he said'''' is much temptation, if they ask for it since it happened I could say Madara traume me a certain way and swore a virgin at marriage, yes I know it's somewhat dated, but I'd rather look like a silly old customs an idiot who used only for sex. Anyway, I also understand that you have many responsibilities with your company, but it is you are very happy to have to spend much time with Deidara, I'm not jealous, possessive never considered myself or anything like that, just that? How would you feel if your fiance spends more time with her ex-boyfriend that you?

Back to the subject of Madara, since he told me that nonsense that would fight for me or not-is-why, I could not stop thinking about it, in a way I'm afraid, I pretended to be cold and that their presence I do not care but of course not, feel much anger but I also feel some hidden nerves that make me tremble slightly, if the idiot knew how I beat the heart when he kissed me yesterday ...

I have fear that achieves see through my convincing performance, afraid that I ended up doing what I feel for him afloat out and take advantage of it. The truth is that what I think is that does not love me like he says, but this infatuated and as I did not want to give myself to him before to do so now. Actually I can not help but think so, I think that's the truth, and my mom did not help me saying it was me who was at fault.

Anyway, so I got to this day, I finished my bath and dressed without much hurry, thanks to yesterday was in no mood for anything, my plan was to take a break at home and a few hours later date Konan and Sakura a drink, go with them to buy something at the mall and return me home for dinner, maybe just so I could forget a certain Uchiha of the devil,

But suddenly my mother came and knocked on my door as mad.

- Zetsu! Madara is here to see you! -My mom told me, I was quite surprised to that Uchiha What here?

-Tell him I said curtly, had no desire to see and less now that I have this swirl of feelings within me.

- Do not be rude Senju Zetsu! Low and if you want to go tell yourself! He shouted angry my mother and sighed with regret is more stubborn than a mule! and the worst is that I still treated as a

* * *

Do not even try to continue this review in my third chapter, which yes, I will be posting soon. But do not, ever, try to press me. I will not allow this to continue in my area, and if I see this on other people's stories from here on out, I will tell them to do the same thing. Post what you write, which I couldn't even bring myself to read, because of the little clarity there was.

Do not think that I will allow this a third time, the first time should never have occurred. I hope you learn your lesson, if not, there will be problems. For those of you who are reading, I apologize for this, but I couldn't let it continue. I will be getting the next chapter up when I can, and if you're sincerely enjoying my story, I **thank you for reading.**


	4. Hear My Cry

Chapter Three

Hear My Cry

* * *

"Don't you think you're proving to be a bit rash _Anija?"_ Tobirama was sucking up, and in the most respectful way possible. Because Really, Hashirama….he had become so determined all of the sudden, and the only reason being because the Uchiha brat was **_'nice'_** for a few moments. That shouldn't override the fact that Izuna, who Tobirama still couldn't believe was actually back no matter what Izuna said, had pounced down on him from the ceiling. With no chakra, that made the man even more dangerous. Izuna however only responded to Madara's command, or rather his childish bouts of authority as Hashirama liked to put it.

Tobirama mentally backtracked himself, how Hashirama liked to put it? Everything that had happened to Madara was his fault, and Madara had suffered for his ignorance. Hashirama didn't need to say, a fool could look the man in the eyes and realize it. This further drove Tobirama to prod at the elder male until Hashirama realized what he was doing. That what Hashirama was thinking of doing was endangering the village, and endangering everyone who lived there, that this…..stupidity would get everyone, including Hashirama himself, killed.

"Tobirama, I've told you all ready. Nothing will change my mind." The steeled authority had returned, and all too quickly in Tobirama's opinion. Why did he care so much for those two? Everyone knew it would be better if they were dead, they would be at peace, and more importantly, out of his hair. He wouldn't have to constantly pace, not that he did, in place muttering insanities and murderous ideals of which the two brothers were very much capable of.

But he had little chance, and sat down at the table set for the gathered meeting of the other clans. The first to enter was a man by the name of Hyuuga Hito, a man with dark hair, thought to be black; his eyes were a startlingly pure white, in comparison to other members of his clan who held lavender of steel tinted hues. Even the rarer teal tint, though the thought was dismissed as the man smiled at him and Hashirama, bowing his head as he took his place.

The next to arrive were the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka. Nara Shikayu, his dark hair pulled into a high ponytail resembling a sort of fruit, his dark hazel eyes seemed to reflect as gold, and his jaw angled sharply, he almost resembled a man of the forest, fitting right in with the deer his clan had brought with him. At his right sat Yamanaka Inoya, bleach blond hair pulled into a low ponytail, his teal, and pupil lacking eyes were sharp, taking in every detail of the room, his outfit consisting of a white and cream colored shirt. Tobirama distinctly caught the scent of flowers around the man, as odd as the notion was, but he dismissed it. To the left of Shikayu sat the big boned Akimichi Chojuko, his face was pudgy, and his hands were uncertain, but unwavering as he made his gestures, dark green eyes laughing silently at the words of Inoya.

The Sarutobi head came next, his skin a dark caramel in color, the even darker brown coloring in his hair blending, sort of like a coffee drink. His hair was shaggy, and layered with soft unyielding spikes, dark brown eyes shone with a silent intelligence, this was Sasuke's brother. Sarutobi Haruto. He seemed to be aware that he was part of the clan that was alone without an alliance.

As it was, the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi often worked together, where the Hyuuga and Uchiha were often seen as the same coin. The Senju were seen as the Uchiha's stabilizer, and the Uchiha, the Senju's wake up call. This was not far from being true, and it bothered Tobirama only slightly. The village was still small, and as it was, they still had the Inuzuka and Aburame wary of them. Yet they were still invited to this meeting, a sign of goodwill. A foolish move on Hashirama's part, not that the elder was likely to ever admit such a thing. He couldn't second-guess himself anymore, not with the Hokage title stitched into his name. The hat, suddenly seemed to feel very heavy upon the man's head, and nor was it the first time it had felt that way.

Swallowing, Hashirama set the hat down in front of him folding his hands behind said head covering. The Inuzuka head had indeed shown herself, a wild mane of blackish brown hair, the thick mass running to her waist, slit hazel eyes watching his every move. She was waiting for a mistake, to pounce upon him with harsh accusations that may be spun out of the true meaning of what he had intended. Inuzuka Emiko was one of the more critical of the Inuzuka clan, and was even the head. Something that was rare for a woman to run the clan, but from what he had heard, the Inuzuka females were just as harsh as any man.

This was one of the reasons why Hashirama felt doubt, even fear; settle like a cold stone in the pit of his stomach.

"I have called you all here, because of one thing that has come up." He began, and almost like a switch had been flipped, everyone feel silent. Inoya in particular settled for narrowing his eyes at him, like narrowed chips of ice. This did not unnerve Hashirama, but rather prompted him to continue speaking.

"I am sure you are well aware of the fight at the valley of the end?" Soft whispers rose, and the Uchiha Head, who he hadn't seen before, a man with stress written into his face, seemed to scoff, dark, murderous eyes narrowed. "Where you killed Madara." The lack of the honoring title often attached to Madara's name threw Hashirama off guard only slightly, pushing cold, molten steel down his throat. It was true then, that the Uchiha clan had abandoned Madara.

"Seemingly so." The words were apparently both the wrong, and the right thing to say. The Nara, Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Yamanaka seemed to be curious, whereas the Uchiha, Akimichi, and Sarutobi seemed skeptical. Scratch that, the Uchiha head looked silently enraged. They all knew what seemingly meant.

"What do you mean by seemingly?" Shikayu asked, hands folded in front of his mouth, dark eyes gleaming with an unspoken concern. "Are you saying the man may still be alive?"

"If he is, he needs to die, a man who can summon the ninetails is no normal human being." Haruto spoke out, fear easily traced in the back of his eyes. Emiko on the other hand snarled viciously, her teeth bared.

"You fear the one other man who helped create this place? _You would turn on your comrade so easily?"_

"That man betrayed us first." The Uchiha head stated firmly, Emiko rounded on him, seeming to bristle, much like an aggravated dog.

"A man does not just go insane without reason!" She snapped, Inoya frowned, his chin set into the palm, he seemed to be set deep into thought. Tobirama gave a small pulsation of his chakra, drawing back the attention of everyone. Crossing his arms, he sent everyone a leveled look.

"Let him finish." With those words being spoken, the group slowly, but surely, started to quiet down. Hashirama gave everyone a look, a once over that left the air filled with a serious tension. Whatever he had to say, it was of the utmost important. Emiko frowned, her clawed finger tips pressed to her mouth in a fine line.

The man's complete dominance, it was something she respected. He didn't back down, but he didn't let others walk all over him. Her nose could pick up even the traces of a bone-deep regret. He never wanted to kill the Uchiha she assumed, as it was the only thing aside from the recent passing of Uzumaki Mito that could match up. Only, the woman had only stayed for three months, so she found love to be unlikely.

"Uchiha Madara is still alive." The reaction was like the snapping of a rubber band, expected but too sudden to bring to a full-stop. Hashirama however continued, and the group silenced itself for favor of hearing what the Uchiha would have to deal with.

"However, because of his recent activities, has developed amnesia." Inoya's eyes widened at the word, knowing all too well the causes and what could result from amnesia. How it would affect those around Madara still remained unknown to him, but would it be best if Madara never regained his memory at all? It was debatable that much Inoya knew for certain.

"Kill him." The Akimichi head spoke, and Inoya rounded on Chojuko so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "The man has **_amnesia!_** You can't expect to kill him for crimes he can not even**_ remember!"_**

"But he still did the crimes." Shikayu countered, this was when Haruto spoke up, dark eyes almost furious. "A man with no recollection is a man innocent by all means." His tone suggested that he believed this very strongly.

Tobirama was unsure of what to make of this, so many people called for the Uchiha's blood, and yet there were still those who defended him. Sighing, he closed his eyes, only half-way, giving himself a rather sleepy appearance. Arguments like this could take forever, and Hashirama hadn't even gotten to the main part. Out of reflect he palmed a kunai, the dark crimson eyes were gone now however, as well as the laughing smile of the Uchiha. _'Great, now I've gone delusional.'_ Luckily enough, no one had noticed his reaction.

Hashirama raised his palm, chocolate eyes narrowing in confusion from Tobirama's sudden alertness. The hand sign brought force another bout of silence. It was amazing, how quietly people stepped into line, just to hear what he had to say. But is also disheartened him, that he would have to destroy that mind-blowing confidence in one falling swoop. The only thing that brought him a sense of comfort, the only relief, were Madara's words.

_"I forgive you, even if I don't know what you are sorry for." "I forgive you, even if I don't know what you are sorry for." "I forgive you, even if I don't know what you are sorry for." **"I forgive you, even if I don't know what you are sorry for."**_

It was like a mantra in his mind, the soft voice, and gentle, coal black eyes. That was what pushed him onwards, because of Madara. Because Madara forgave him, even if he didn't know why. The very same Madara he had killed, and yet had not. This was why, and even now, Izuna was back, as cryptic and confusing as ever, but back. The brothers were back, and they were together. They were keeping each other from being worried, even if Izuna's vicious words tore into his heart like a rapid fox, and Madara's confusion his lack of trust pouring salt water into the raw, bleeding wounds.

"Because of summoning the ninetails, Madara invoked the creature's wrath. We are unaware of what may have happened, should Madara been on the receiving end of the entire intention of the fox's powers. Because as it seems, Izuna, the younger brother of Madara." That was hardly needed to be said, both Uchiha brothers were well known, through bloody, vicious and cruel rumors. Or even the rarer, softer rumors of the gentle expressions they shared. "The fox's power still managed to reduce Madara to a child, and brought Izuna to the physical world, infusing the darker traits of the fox's chakra into his body. Both are inflicted with amnesia and remember nothing from before, only aware that they are brothers." He expected to full-blown outrage.

**_Silence._**

Hashirama never even received one, in fact, Inoya, Haruto, and Emiko seemed to fall into relaxed forms. He could see that Shikayu remained skeptical, and Chojuko wary, Hito seemed more curious, and the Uchiha, who he now recognized as Kuro, silently seething, a gleam of steel in his gaze.

"We're taking vote then?" Hito asked the calmest out of the group thus far. Hashirama nodded, and stated with a dull tone.

"Those who believe they should be killed, raise an arm." Hashirama wouldn't trust Madara or Izuna's life with anyone here. They were too important, but now, it was all up in the air, and Hashirama feared having to kill Madara a second time. Having to kill Izuna, who memory loss or not, Madara will always have as a precious person. The higher the possibility went the more Hashirama found his hands were clammy and cold.

Inoya, Shikayu, Hito, Haruto and Emiko remained silent, their arms set firmly down in place on the table. Chojuko raised an arm, as well as Kuro which for some reason, did not surprise Hashirama in the least. Tobirama then asked for those who wanted them to live, to raise an arm. Those who were silent, raised their arms, and Hashirama couldn't deny the swelling, complete and utter relief that built like a balloon in his chest, waiting, expanding just to burst forth from his ribcage.

_'People still believe in you, you know? Madara….._' An infectious smile was growing on his face. _'Isn't that something? I think it's great…maybe, if you could see it, and realize it…..you would know…you were never alone.'_

"I have one question to ask of you." Emiko's voice cut him sharply from his thoughts, and he was relieved to find he was never smiling, just staring into space, almost as though he were in a daze. Hashirama almost laughed, because he had merely gone off into his own thoughts. But the votes had still been cast, any question the Inuzuka woman had, he would answer gladly.

"I won't cast my vote, until I see them both." Then, like a thrown mirror, Hashirama's glorious, beautiful thoughts were shattered like broken glass. A broken, dying wail built in the back of his throat, because he had been wrong. He had been wrong, his mind so, so desperate, he had not realized that what played before him, was never there at all. He opened his mouth to speak, and was dismayed that all that escaped was a broken sound. Barely audible.

"That will be fine."


End file.
